girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiffany
Stephanie Hwang (Korean name: Hwang Mi-young; Hangul: 황미영; Hanja: 黃美英), credited mononymously under the stage name Tiffany (Korean: 티파니), is an American singer and actress, active in South Korea. She is a member of Girls' Generation and TaeTiSeo as a main vocalist in both groups. Tiffany trained for three years and seven months before her singing debut in 2007. Early Life Tiffany was born in San Francisco, California, and grew up in Diamond Bar, California, as the youngest of three siblings. She was born in the same hospital as her former fellow Girls' Generation member, Jessica. Tiffany also speaks fluent English and Korean. She auditioned at the SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System and joined the company on October 2004 in Los Angeles, California. She trained for 3 years and 7 months before debuting. Tiffany attended South Pointe Middle School and Diamond Bar High School, she then transferred to Korea Foreign Kent High School in Seoul and graduated from there at age 18. Career 'Girl's Generation and TaeTiSeo' Tiffany debuted in the Korean girl group, Girls Generation on August 5, 2007, aged 18. Tiffany is one of the lead vocalists in the group and is considered the second best singer in GG by SM. The girl group are highly successful in Korea and Japan. Tiffany is furthermore a member of Girls' Generation's sub-group, Girls' Generation-TTS also known as TaeTiSeo along with Taeyeon and Seohyun. Their first mini-album "Twinkle (EP)" was released on 2 May 2012. TaeTiSeo made their comeback in 2014 with the track, Holler and released their second album with the same name, Holler. As a member of both these groups, Tiffany spends her time as a singer practicing for performances, performing in concerts and on TV, appearing on reality shows and promoting for albums and singles. 'Solo singing career' In 2008, she released two singles with fellow Girls' Generation members Jessica and Seohyun— the first called "Oppa Nappa" ("오빠 나빠", "Bad Boy") and the second titled "Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!)", a theme song for a video game. Tiffany has also participated in the OST of SBS drama Jamyeonggo with the song By Myself 나 혼자서), and was featured in a duet with K.Will in A Girl, Meets Love (소녀, 사랑을 만나다). She was also featured in Oh! My Love to You (너만을 느끼며) by The Blue, alongside bandmate Sooyoung. She also sang the theme song for Caribbean Bay with her fellow members Taeyeon, Seohyun, Sunny, Jessica, Yuriandk-pop boy group 2PM. In addition, Tiffany was featured in the Korea Tourism Organization's promote tourism to South Korea campaign drama Haru soundtrack, in which she sang the song "Banji" ("Ring", Hangul: "반지"). along with SMTown labelmate U-Know Yunho. In 2012, Tiffany has participated in the OST of Love Rain which bandmate Yoona is a lead actress in. Then, Fany (Tiffany's nickname) releasing a duet single with Kyuhyun from Super Junior for To the Beautiful You OST. 'Show hosting career' Apart from all her solo works, Tiffany was the co-host of Mnet's Sonyeon Sonyeo Gayo Baekseo (Korean: 소년소녀 가요백서), along with Kim Hyesung from November 5, 2007 to June 13, 2008. Tiffany, along with fellow Girls' Generation member Yuri, was an MC on MBC's Show! Music Core. She left after a farewell on July 31, 2010 to focus on Girls’ Generation's debuting in Japan. On December 25, 2010, she was a host MC for Christmas Show! Music Core along side Girl's Generation's Yuri. She was an MC for the 2010 SBS Gayo Daejeon award ceremony which was held on December 31 at the MBC Dream Center with Yuri and actor Ryu Si Won. She was also the MC for the 50th Anniversary Music Wave Concert which was held on March 12, 2011 together with YuriandNickhun. On August 13, 2011 she was the MC for 2011 Incheon Korean Music Wave together with Yuri and also for K-Pop All Star Live in Niigata which was held on August 20, 2011 together with Yuri & Sooyoung. On October 11, 2011 Yuri and Tiffany return to "Show! Music Core" as permanent MCs after a 1 year and 3 months absence. On November 12, 2011 she was a MC for K-POP Music Festival in Sydney together with Yuri. On April 7, 2012 she hosted the 2012 Korean Music Wave in Bangkok together with Taeyeon and Nichkhun. As of April 14 2012, she is hosting Show! Music Core together with Taeyeon and Seohyun. 'Acting career' From 25 November 2011 to 29 January 2012, Hwang played Carmen Diaz in the musical Fame along with Eunhyuk of Super Junior, Son Ho Young, Go Eun Song, Kim Chan Ho, Shin Ui Jeong, Lina of The Grace, Choi Ju Ri, KoN and Kim Jung Mo of TRAX. 'Solo Modeling Career' On 29th 2008, it was announced that the acne cosmetics brand "A-Solution" has signed Tiffany as their model. Tiffany was to take part in activities as a model for the brand for one year. A-Solution revealed that based on the results from consumer surveys, Tiffany received the best responses in the area of amiability, pureness, and confidence, which made her an appropriate candidate for the brand's model. She also had the highest preference level among main target consumers of A-solution ranging from the ages of 18-22. In the year 2009, she posed as the model for the brand again, this time along with fellow group member Taeyeon. On March 2010, photos of Tiffany posing as model for the cosmetic brand Biotherm's whitening line ad campaign along with group members Yuri and Sooyoung were released. Later in the year 2011, Tiffany posed for the December edition of Vogue Korea Magazine, along with member Sooyoung. The photos were taken by the famous photographer Jo Sun Hee and was themed sophisticated fairytale. Professional model Kim Won Joong was also featured in the pictorial as toy soldier. Tiffany was selected as one of the representatives in an annual charity project, called the "9th Letter to Angels". The campaign sets out to draw public attention about domestic adoption of orphaned babies. Several pictures of Tiffany posing with orphaned babies were officially released for the exhibition held at the Insa Art Center in Seoul, Korea dating from 14 December to 19 December. Renowned photographer Choi Sei Hyun regarded in a broadcast in YTN that he was most impressed by the sincerity and transformation shown by Tiffany throughout the photo session. The 9th campaign also gathered top stars such as Kim Hye Soo, 2NE1, 2PM’s Nichkhun, BEAST’s Doojun, Yoseob and Dongwoon, CN Blue, Choi Ji Woo, Lee Min Hoo, Park Si Hoo, and Min Hyo Rin. Personal Life Tiffany has an older brother Leo Hwang who currently resides in the Phillipines and an older sister, Michelle Hwang who studied anthropology at Berkeley University. In the early part of her career, Tiffany would talk about both her parents or only her father. Eventually in 2009, Tiffany courageously revealed that her mother died when she was 13 years old, two years before she moved to South Korea to train to become a singer. Tiffany mentioned that her relationship with her father is somewhat not close, all her close family live in different countries and she has little time to interact with her father due to her busy career and schedule. Tiffany dated Nichkhun, a member of the boy group, 2PM for one year and five months. The couple were confirmed in May 2015 by SM and JYP Entertainments to have broken up, due to the lack of time they could spend together due to the time needed for both of their preparances for their individual groups comebacks. Tiffany and Nichkhun however still remain in good terms with each other. Profile *'Name:' Stephanie Hwang Mi-Young(스테파니 황미영) *'StageName: '''Tiffany *'Nicknames:' Fany, DdilFany (clumsy Fany), AjumNy, Mushroom, T-Manager / Manager Hwang, Myong, Jackson Hwang, Eyesmile queen, SpongeBob Hwang *'Birth date: August 1, 1989 *'Birth place: '''Los Angeles, California *'Blood Type:O *'Position:' Main/Lead Vocalist *'Height: '''163 cm *'Weight: 51 kg *'Education: '''Korea Kent Foreign School(K.K.F.S)Graduated *'Language: English (Fluent), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic), Spanish (Basic) *'Hobbies: '''Watching movies, listening to music *'Motto: Just work hard. *'Roommates: '''Seohyun(Old Dorm) *'Favorite Color: 'Pink Discography 'Soundtrack appearances and Solo Performances Filmography 'Drama' 'Television Reality Shows' 'Television shows As Host' 'Music video appearances' Musical theatre Category:SNSD Member Category:Vocalist